Grey Warrior
by ScaryPoppins
Summary: The warrior that shines the brightest is also the one fully submerged in the dark. One has to understand the dark to embrace the light.


(June 18th, 1996)

Worry.

Fear.

Panic.

These three simple emotions were drowning the two young men since the moment they had gotten the floo call from their mother.

"Come quick," She had uttered, her usually cheery tone gone from her voice. "Your sister and brother have been injured, your father and I are in the hospital wing waiting on Poppy."

That had happened only a few moments ago, but the five minutes it had taken them to floo into the school they had recently vacated, had felt like hours. Their quick strides matched as the hurried from corridor to corridor, the two brothers never seeing the curious looks from stray students that walked the halls or the whispers that broke out fallowing there wake. Finally arriving at the hospital wing they pushed open the heavy wooden doors together, their eyes searching for the vibrant shade of red hair that had been passed down their family line.

Relief flooded their systems as their eyes landed on the cluster of familiar gingers surrounding two of the beds on the other side of the room. As they grew closer to the group they saw Ron and Ginny talking to their parents. The twin boys looked at each other smiles of relief placed upon their face, they could breath again knowing that their family was safe and no one was seriously injured this year.

As George walked over to hug Ginny and lightly punch Ron in the shoulder for causing the two pranksters so much worry, Fred observed the rest of the hospital room. Luna 'Loony' Lovegood and Neville Longbottom were placed in the two beds stationed next to the Weasleys. His brothers best friend seem to be the only student out of the group not laying in a bed instead he was seated on a chair not far away from Luna's bed petting a large black dog that sat obediently at his feet, whom Fred knew to be Sirius Black in animagus form.

A small bead of worry crept back to him as he walked the length of the room looking for the petite witch with uncontrollable hair. His eyes connected with George and Fred mouthed one word to communicate his worry to his brother, "Hermione?".

George's head snapped from left to right looking for the women in question but when his eyes couldn't find her, he turned to his mother. "Where is Hermione?" He asked, his voice conveyed the panic he was feeling. The room was silent. "Hermione," George tried again," Where is she?"

"Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape are trying to help her in one of the private rooms." It was Luna who had answered his questions. "She was hit with a rather nasty spell while she was trying to save Mr. Black." She finished with a small shrug.

"Harry?" Fred questioned.

"I don't know what happened anymore, it was complete and under madness in there. We were all fighting for our lives." Harry said hanging his head. "How could I have been so stupid as to fall for his mind games."

"You do it every single year," Fred said with anger laced in his voice. "Every year they risk their lives for you, this isn't the first time Hermione's live has been in danger because of what you dragged her into!"

"Fred, calm down," George said coming to his brother's side.

"No, he needs to realize what she has done for him. Hermione has done nothing but support you, back you up, taking it upon herself, to protect both you and Ron-"

"I never asked her too!" Harry cut Fred off. " I never asked for anyone to put their life on the line for me. I never asked for any of this to happen." Sirius nudged his godson's leg hoping to calm the young boy down.

"Boy's I do believe you have made your point to Mr. Potter here." A commanding voice interrupted the argument from going further.

"Madame Longbottom," Both Fred and George spoke, their heads bowing slightly as a sign of respect to the old women that stood in front of them.

"Grandmother, are you here to help Hermione?" Neville questioned, he knew that his grandmother wouldn't come to the school just to visit him if he wasn't fatality injured.

"Yes, Professor Snape consulted me. We have helped as much as we can but it's up to her to wake up know." Augusta said with a slight frown place on her face.

The twins looked at each other again worried, Augusta Longbottom didn't stress over just anything. There was something that she wasn't saying, but they couldn't focus on that now. They had things they needed to work out before finding out what Augusta was hiding from them. The twins quickly excused themselves before making a mad dash from the hospital wing.

Fred and George returned later to Hermione's private hospital room, The same room she had stayed in her 2nd year during the polyjuice mishap. George carried her massive bag that held all of her textbooks and leisurely reading, while Fred carried the massive orange fur ball that Hermione called a pet. They had already grabbed a few sets of extra clothes for themselves, set on not leaving Hogwarts till she awoke, no matter how many people protested the idea. Augusta Longbottom happened to be the one to shut down all arguments. They were grateful to have the old witch on their side.

They had just settled into the two chairs on either side of Hermione, Crookshanks had settled on the foot of his owner's bed the moment Fred had let go of him when their potions professor walked through the door.

"Any change?" He inquired, running a diagnosis spell to monitor her vitals.

"Not that we know of, but we just walked in ourselves," George said sitting a little straighter in his chair. "But should we be looking for anything."

"I have spells in place to alert me if anything changes drastically." Professor Snape said flicking his wrist to end the spell.

Fred and George shared a looked, they were both shocked a how civil the bat of the dungeons was acting towards them. "I do believe we need to have a discussion regarding how today has changed some major things, not just in Hermione's life but the war as well." The twins could see how uncomfortable he was talking to them, and it did not go unnoticed how he used her first name as if it was normal.

"How so?" Fred questioned.

"The Dark Lord will be very interested in her and her abilities," Snape said his voice hardened.

"He looked at her before now, he looked at everyone that had a connection to Harry." George exclaimed confused, "He knew that she is the top ranking student and Harry's best friend what has really changed."

"Hermione in the battle resorted to some very dark magic, that she should not have been practicing." He said his voice turning slightly bitter. He watched as Fred and George shared another look. "It will not do any good to deny it. Several Order members, as well as Death Eaters, saw exactly what spells she was casting."

"That does not prove anything, so she knows some dark magic. It's not the end of the world. Why would He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named be looking at Hermione again?" Fred said standing.

"It was a life or death situation," George said agreeing with is brother.

"This is the exactly why she has been practicing. She saved Sirius life and all the Order has to say is judge her." Fred added.

"She didn't start this to hurt others but to protect the people she loves." George finished.

"She doesn't know how much this magic can change somebody." His voice changed again to show his worry for the young girl lying unconscious. "As of today her soul is no longer pure, what she has done will affect her for the rest of her life."

"You're speaking in riddles, tell us what she did that was so wrong. We will help her through this." George said reaching down to grab Hermione's hand.

"Through anything," Fred concluded, grabbing onto her other hand.

"Today was the first time she took someone's life with her own wand." The professor sighed, "She calmed her first kill with dark magic."


End file.
